<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>merry, by Poe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241445">merry,</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/pseuds/Poe'>Poe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Geralt and the mortifying ordeal of something something, Jaskier is a very verbose drunk, M/M, Silly boy hours, This is literally just. So silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/pseuds/Poe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are drunk, sir!” Jaskier declared, pointing vaguely in Geralt’s direction. “You my good sir, are drunk as. As a very drunk thing.”</p><p>*</p><p>Or: 11.  ‘We’re actually being kind of silly for once’ kiss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/630734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>merry,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are drunk, sir!” Jaskier declared, pointing vaguely in Geralt’s direction. “You my good sir, are drunk as. As a very drunk thing.”</p><p>“Says the fool draping himself across the table like some wanton harlot,” Geralt pointed out, and Jaskier huffed.</p><p>“You want this wanton harlot,” Jaskier said decisively, “you want me, you like me. Hey, Geralt, you liiiiiike me.”</p><p>“And I’m the one who’s drunk, eh?” Geralt muttered, scooping Jaskier into his arms like a particularly limp noodle. </p><p>“Put me down at once, I demand it! I am being kidnapped! Bardnapped! Bardnapping is occuring! This fiendish witcher is stealing me away and will do truly terrible things to me! Unspeakable! The thing he does with his tongue is particularly - mmph!” Geralt clapped a hand over Jaskier’s mouth and looked around the tavern.</p><p>“All right, show’s over,” he said, and with some muttering, the crowd looked away from them, even as Jaskier continued to wriggle in Geralt’s grasp.</p><p>Geralt got them upstairs and flung Jaskier unceremoniously on the bed. </p><p>“You are very rude,” Jaskier pouted. “Do you dump all your bards onto beds like they’re a sack of potatoes?”</p><p>“You tell me,” Geralt said, and started taking his clothes off, before sliding into bed beside a fully clothed Jaskier.</p><p>“I don’t know what you do in your spare time,” Jaskier said, sounding very put out.</p><p>“You, generally,” Geralt said. </p><p>“Ohhhh yeah, you do,” Jaskier smiled. “You are a good little witcher.”</p><p>“Hey,” Geralt said, and poked Jaskier in the ribs, “enough of the <em>little</em>.”</p><p>Jaskier rolled over so his face was possibly a little too close to Geralt’s, but that was okay. It’d been in worse places over the years.</p><p>“I like this,” Jaskier said. “I like when you’re - loose. All - soft around the edges. You don’t let people see. But I do. I see you, Geralt.”</p><p>“You don’t see shit, you’re just wasted,” Geralt said, but rubbed a hand through Jaskier’s hair, ruffling it further. </p><p>“I see you Geralt, even when you think I don’t. Always have, I think. You just don’t like that. Makes you all squirmy inside. Like an eel. Hey, did you hear they turn mages into eels sometimes? That’s weird that’s really - “ Jaskier cut off with an almighty yawn. “Geralt? Tell me something nobody else knows.”</p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes, but thought for a moment.</p><p>“I like this,” he said after a bit. “You and me. It’s good. And I hate that I have to be drunk to tell you that.”</p><p>“Don’t sound drunk right now,” Jaskier said around another big yawn. </p><p>“Well,” Geralt said, “witcher metabolism.”</p><p>“Unfair. Unfair meta-thingy. I’m tired. Hold me?” Jaskier whined. </p><p>“You don’t want some water first?” Geralt asked, but gathered Jaskier to him as the bard shook his head. </p><p>“Just want you. Always, probably. Even when you’re grumpy.”</p><p>“Thanks, I think,” Geralt said, and pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s temple. </p><p>Jaskier let out a long sigh. That then turned into a snort. Geralt rolled his eyes, and manoeuvred Jaskier into a more comfortable position on his chest, staring up at the ceiling. The bard snored quietly, odd soft whisper huffs when he breathed out.</p><p>Geralt loved this weird little man, with his weird little ways. Drunk or not. And one day he’d tell him that, preferably sober. But for now? This was okay. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is very silly indeed! And that's okay!</p><p>You can find me at jbbarnes.tumblr.com - I don't have prompts open at the moment because real life is. A thing. But Soon™.</p><p>Kudos and comments are very sexy of you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>